1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer device capable of switching on or off according to detected user status, and a computer system capable of direct automatic networking.
2. Description of Related Art
The cost reduction of computer products in recent years has revolutionized the daily habits of society. Through a computer system, information can be obtained, and exchanged rapidly. However, before a computer system is fully functional, a series of steps must be performed by the computer after the power is turned on. For example these steps include, the downloading of windows software, the preparation of software driving tools and the execution of anti-virus programs. All these preparatory steps take time to complete and hence prevent a frequent computer user from accessing the computer system quickly. In addition, a conventional computer system demands the user initiate a shutdown program before turning off the computer. For a user that needs to leave in a hurry or simply forgets to initiate the shutdown procedure before leaving, power is wasted.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a computer device capable of sensing current user status. The computer device is capable of initiating a start-up program to turn on a computer when a user is stationed close to the computer system for a preset period so that waiting time is minimized. Furthermore, the computer device is capable of executing a shutdown procedure after the user is absent for a preset period so that power is saved.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a computer device capable of sensing user status so that a computer system is turned on or off accordingly. The device includes a signal generator, a signal receiver, an analog/digital converter, a delay unit, a logic circuit, a microprocessor and a power-triggering mechanism.
The signal generator emits a transmission signal to determine if the user is close to or far away from the computer system. The signal receiver picks up the transmission signal from the signal generator and emits a status signal according to the user status. The analog/digital converter receives the status signal and emits a digital signal. The delay unit connects with the analog/digital converter for receiving the digital signal. After a period of delay, the delay unit issues a delay signal. The logic circuit connects with the analog/digital converter and the delay unit. On receiving the digital signal and the delay signal, the logic circuit generates a logic signal. The microprocessor connects with the logic circuit for emitting a processing signal after receiving the logic signal. The power-triggering mechanism connects with the microprocessor. The power-triggering mechanism starts up a shutdown computer system if the processing signal indicates a user close-by status or shuts down a turned on computer system if the processing signal indicates a user far-off status.
The transmission signal can be an infrared signal or an ultrasonic signal. In addition, a function-triggering mechanism can be set up in the device so that a user may immediately get to a pre-defined working environment such as a direct dial-up link with an e-mail or network server.
The signal generator includes an oscillator circuit, a first amplifier circuit, a second amplifier circuit, a resistor, and a light-emitting diode. The oscillator circuit generates an oscillating signal. The first amplifier circuit receives the oscillating signal and generates a first amplified signal. The second amplifier circuit receives the first amplified signal and generates a second amplified signal. A terminal of the resistor is connected to the second amplifier circuit while the other terminal is connected to the light-emitting diode for generating a transmission signal.
The signal receiver includes a transistor sensor, a buffer amplifier, a third amplifier, a voltage regulator, a comparator, a Zener diode, and a pulse-delaying unit. The buffer amplifier connects with the transistor sensor. The third amplifier connects with the buffer amplifier, and the voltage regulator connects with the third amplifier. The comparator connects with the third amplifier, the Zener diode connects with the comparator and the pulse-delaying unit connects with the comparator circuit.
This invention also provides a computer device capable of detecting user status and switching a computer system on or off. The computer device includes an infrared generator, a first amplifier, a light-emitting diode, an infrared detector, a first resistor, a second amplifier, a waveform filter, a waveform integrator, a second resistor, a diode, a capacitor, a delay circuit, a first bipolar transistor, a latching circuit, a second resistor, a second bipolar transistor, a fourth resistor, a fifth resistor, a first analog/digital converter, a sixth resistor, a seventh resistor, a timer, an eighth resistor, a second analog/digital converter, a microprocessor, and a power-triggering mechanism.
The first amplifier connects with the infrared generator. The light-emitting diode connects with the first amplifier. The light-emitting diode emits a transmission signal for determining user close-by or user far-away status. The infrared detector picks up the transmission signal and generates a status signal according to the detected user status. A terminal of the resistor connects with the infrared detector while the other terminal connects with an earth terminal. The second amplifier connects with one terminal of the first resistor and receives the status signal. The waveform filter connects with the second amplifier. The waveform integrator connects with the waveform filter. A terminal of the second resistor connects with the waveform integrator. The diode connects with the waveform integrator. A terminal of the capacitor connects with the diode while the other terminal connects with an earth terminal. The delay circuit connects with the diode. The base terminal of the bipolar transistor connects with the delay circuit, the collector terminal connects with the other terminal of the second resistor and the emitter terminal connects with an earth terminal. The latching circuit connects with one terminal of the capacitor. A terminal of the third resistor connects with the latching circuit while the other terminal connects with an earth terminal. The base terminal of the second bipolar transistor connects with the latching circuit and the emitter terminal connects with an earth terminal. A terminal of the fourth resistor connects with the collector terminal of the second bipolar transistor and the other terminal connects with a high voltage. A terminal of the fifth resistor connects with one terminal of the fourth resistor. The first analog/digital converter connects with the other terminal of the fifth resistor. A terminal of the sixth resistor connects with the other terminal of the second resistor and the other terminal of the sixth resistor connects with an earth terminal. A terminal of the seventh resistor connects with the other terminal of the second resistor. A first terminal of the timer connects with the other terminal of the seventh resistor and a second terminal of the timer connects with the latching circuit. A terminal of the eighth resistor connects with a third terminal of the timer and the other terminal of the eighth resistor connects with a high voltage. The second analog/digital converter connects with the timer. The microprocessor connects with both the first and the second analog/digital converter and emits a processing signal. The power-triggering mechanism connects with the microprocessor for switching an off computer system on if the processing signal indicates a user close-by status or switching an on computer system off if the processing signal indicates a user far-away status.
This invention also provides a computer device for automatic linking with a computer network such that a computer system is switched on or off according to user status and is led to a particular functional state according to user selection. Besides the aforementioned signal generator, signal receiver, analog/digital converter, delay unit, a logic circuit, microprocessor, and power-triggering mechanism, it further includes a function-triggering key, a latching circuit, a embedded controller, a switch controller, a storage unit, a monitoring device and a driving unit. The function-triggering button on the computer device is a device for generating a triggering signal. The latching circuit connects with the function-triggering key for receiving the triggering signal and generating a latching signal. The embedded controller connects with the latching circuit, and the microprocessor. The embedded controller receives the latching signal and the processing signal to produce a scan signal. The switch controller connects with the latching circuit and the power-triggering mechanism decides if the received latching signal should be sent to the power-triggering mechanism or not. The storage unit serves a storage function. The monitoring device controls the writing of scan signal produced by the controller into the storage unit. The driving unit connects with the embedded controller for receiving the scan signal and drives one among a plurality of application programs. When the function-triggering button is pressed, an application program corresponding to the particular the button is selected.
This invention also provides a control system capable of automatically linking with a computer network such that a computer system is switched on or off according to user status and is led to a particular functional state according to user selection. The control system includes a central processing unit, a graphic controller, a main memory, a North bridge, a system bus, a network controller, a plurality of peripheral supporting devices, an input/output controller, a South bridge, a basic input/output system and a computer device. The central processing unit controls all data transactions. The graphic controller processes image patterns and displays text or image pattern on a screen. The main memory records and stores data. The North Bridge connects with the central processing unit, the graphic controller and the main memory to form an integrative operating device. The system bus connects with the North Bridge to serve as a transmission highway for data. The network controller connects with the system bus for linking with an external network. The plurality of peripheral supporting devices is responsible for the transmission of data to and from a user. The South Bridge connects with the system bus, the peripheral supporting devices and the input/output controller for integrating the function of the peripheral supporting devices and the input/output controller. The basic input/output system connects with the input/output controller. The computer device is able to detect user status, and connect with a computer network. The computer device connects with the basic input/output system and is responsible for submitting a triggering program.
The control system further includes a display device connecting to the graphic controller. The display device can be a liquid crystal display. The peripheral support devices may include a hard drive, a CD-ROM, a floppy drive, a battery, and a USB hub. In addition, a Blue-tooth may connect with the USB hub, a PS/2 port may connect with the input/output controller, and a serial port or a parallel port may connect with the input/output controller. Alternatively, an LED card may connect with the input/output controller. A voice controller may connect with the PCI bus. The voice controller may further include a voice receiver for receiving a voice signal and a voice output device connected to the voice controller for outputting a voice signal. A cable that links a wireless communication module with the PCI bus may also be included.
The network controller may further include a local area network (LAN), and modem mini PCI slot connected to the PCI bus as well as a LAN and modem connector connected to the local area network and modem mini PCI slot. Furthermore, the main memory can be synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM).
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.